User talk:Loki Laufeyson
Welcome Hi, welcome to Original Stories Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Original Stories Wiki page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Diamond&Rubies (Talk) 11:36, March 11, 2011 I'm Grateful Loki, thank you for all your help! You are so kind! In Chicago, it 12:33 A.M. It's Saturday, and I usually stay up late since I don't have to go to school. I also don't have any homework. American Schools Project. Here is all the information I had about American schools. 'Food at American Schools:' 'The school food is good. We choose what we want at middle school. Of course we have healthy options to choose from; some people wouldn’t want to eat pizza and honey-barbeque chicken everyday.' 'School Subjects at American Schools:' 'We have Math, Literacy, Social Studies, and Science. At some schools, not all, we learn Spanish (mainly because the second-most language Americans speak is Spanish and some jobs require people to know Spanish). At my middle school, we have special classes, such as DYN (Digital Youth Network), 6-to-16 (where we learn about high school and college and how to prepare for it), and Health. Some schools have Performing Arts for the people who want to be actors/actresses. Some schools also have Art as a subject. That’s all I can name.' 'Amount of Homework at American Schools:' 'Some states in America might not have the same amount of homework. Schools in California might have plenty of homework, while schools in Florida might get homework every two weeks. It also (I’m not sure about this one) depends on what grade and school you are in. In pre-school, you’ll expect kids to get little to no homework. In middle school, you can expect kids to get a decent amount of homework, depending on which classes’ gives you homework. In 6th grade, you might get a whole bunch of homework one day, the a little the next day, depending on the circumstances. (We had ISAT, so we had no homework). In 7th grade, you can expect to get a large amount of homework everyday (or week) because the teachers are preparing you for 8th grade. In 8th grade, you can expect to get lots of homework, mainly because after 8th grade, you got to go to high school, and the teachers are preparing you for that. Different schools have different grading systems, which sometimes acts upon the amount of homework.' 'Gym Class in American Schools:' 'Gym class is probably like any other gym class in the world. We have volleyball, basketball, and dodgeball. We also have daily stretches. Sometimes, kids go outside to play games we can’t play in the gymnasium, like baseball or running around the track. Some schools might not have gym class, either because they don’t want it apart of their schedule, or they can’t afford to have gym class.' 'Miscellaneous things about American Schools: Some schools aren’t as fortunate as other schools. Some schools might have broken windows are dirty desks. Some schools might have teachers who don’t even care about their kids’ education. Even some schools have teachers that are racist toward different races, especially African-American kids like me. But most schools aren’t like that. Take Whitney M. Young Magnet High School for an example. Their mission is to have a “college preparatory program that challenges all students to reach their maximum potential.” Most schools strive to prepare kids for college and then the world. They encourage kids to go after what they want in life. Some kids aren’t lucky to go to school, and that’s sad. But some schools are being able to let kids who aren’t fortunate enough, like me, to go to school. ' 'Random Information:' 'ISAT stands for Illinois Standard Achievement Test. When I said kids who aren’t fortunate to go to school like me, I meant I’m not poor or anything. It is just hard for my mom to pay for some things at school. But she can pay for most things. My school started in 2008. I don’t really like school. And last but not least, my school serves pizza everyday, but they do have other options. Even some healthy ones.' 'I hope you get an A on your project. I would’ve got a four. (At my school, we go by number grade instead of letter grade. So 4=A, 3=B, 2=C, 1=D, and 0=F). Good luck!' No F's! You get no F's!? You are lucky! I'm starting to get a few F's at my school; nothing serious though. I'll actually settle for a D or a C. And when you say the Soviet period, you mean the Soviet Union, right? I'm sorry, I really haven't learned much about world history, or geography for that matter. (I never learned Geography in elementary school or now, in middle school). My Social Studies teacher said we'll be learning about Greece, India, China, then the Americas. But I guess I can do a little research... And your idea about our Wiki being seen from any other Wiki sounds good! I'm with it! Pictures! Loki, I'm having some trouble with finding pictures. You see, I use the search engine Google to find things, but sometimes I can't rely on Google or any search engine. It might give me results that is irrelevant to the thing I'm trying to find. I found number 1, 2 and 7, but I have some questions. Does the frogs have to be a specific type a frog? Like the frog with red & black spots is called an Poison Dart Frog. And the frog with brown stripes is called the Bleating Tree Frog. Also, is this for a project? I remember doing a project associated with frogs (well, technically I had to dissected a frog and owl pellets. Actually, I was feeling queasy about dissecting a frog and owl pellets, so I refused to do it). Oh no! I read it wrong! I misread number 7. A yellow frog with brown stripes, not a frog with brown stripes! Sorry, I'll try to find the yellow frog with brown stripes. Wow, this took FOREVER to type. Just kidding! Yeah, I agree. America's society has turned for the bad. Okay, America has always been bad... When I grow up, I'm going to be a cartoonist! I also have bad news. You see, I have a laptop from school. This laptop is for both entertaining and school-related purposes. But, I have to give it back when it's summer. I don't know why. Then, when I go back to school for 7th grade, it might take me awhile to get my laptop. It took 3 months for the Technology people at my school to give me my laptop. Some people STILL do not have their laptop, and it's March. We started school in August! My mom probably won't buy me my own personal laptop; maybe my brother will. So I agree, we must get 50 pages on this wiki. Oh yeah, some people didn't dissect a frog. When I felt queasy, I left the classroom. I knew some people didn't dissect frogs because I saw them leaving too, with their hands over thier stomach. The dissecting frogs was worth a HUGE grade, but I think they canceled it. I don't know. What I DO remember was dissecting owl pellets (those are things owls throw up). We had to put rat bones back together, since that was the whole point of the project. Some people were even making disgusting comments about it, saying it smells like chicken and even browines! Yuck! Oh yeah, all of this happened when I was in 4th grade. Hey, I'm at school at this moment. Sadly, I have no iOS devices...my mom thinks I'm too young to have a cellphone. My school is boring. Aww...I wish I was rich... You're right, Loki. Don't worry, I'm adding pages right now! Hey I come up with the Japanese names myself, based off the names of anime and my own thinking. Also, how come it's strange to like Japan? I only like the culture and anime! Most of the things made in America says: "Made in China" or "Made in Japan". I rarely see anything that says: "Made in America"... Oh, I see. I understand. I kinda like my country. I mean yeah, America is starting to get a little better, but, well, you know. You maybe right. Anime probably does ruin the thinking ability. My cousin watches a lot of anime, and he's...well, you know what I'm aiming at. I like anime, but I don't watch a lot of it because of school. I'm pretty smart for a girl who doesn't turn in homework often. Also, I don't see why some of your friends want to go to America. America may seem like "the land of freedom". Heh, yeah right. Sure, like I said before, I kinda like my country. We have our first African-American president (awesome!). If I don't become a cartoonist and/or comic book maker, I wanna become the first African-American female president. So yeah, I understand. I understand you being patriotic. I'm the same way about my country. Don't worry, they'll probably stop thinking about wanting to go to Japan or America. I consider countries the same all around the world, except different countries just work differently. I hope I didn't offend you. Now, I have to go (sorry). I'm at school, working a on little project for Health class. Adios! (Wow, I can't believe I remember that word and I rarely pay attention in Spanish...)